


Nightmares

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas dreams of the robbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Lucas woke in a cold sweat again. He was shaking so hard it took him three attempts to turn the light on. He had been dreaming about Warren. Joe had tried to talk him down, distracting him from AJ, just like he had in real life. Only this time the bullets were real. Joe had fallen to the ground and there had been so much blood. It was all over his clothes; all over the floor. Lucas had run to him and taken his hand, but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch helplessly as Joe died.


End file.
